


Let the lighthouse lead us home

by BilesBilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Multi, cheating fucking asshole, jennifer is a whore, no one likes her, she is a home wrecker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilesBilinski/pseuds/BilesBilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nodded, “You actually coming home tonight or should i expect you in the morning so you can grab a change of clothes before heading back to the office?” </p><p>Stiles is fighting, he got hurt, got his heart shattered,  yet he is the one fighting to keep his marriage alive. How long before it becomes too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS.. i just dont know how to show that it will. :)
> 
> Well, This is my very first Sterek fic, non beta'd all mistakes are my own. Please be generous with comments and any helpful tips. i do not own teen wolf, i am simply a fan :)
> 
> rated teen and up for now, but will change in the future.
> 
> if something isnt tagged properly PLEASE let me know.
> 
> and a special little tag added courtesy of ILoveSterek

It was quiet, they are sitting on opposite side of the couch, and Derek is sitting there with the scowl of all scowls on his face, stiff as a statue and Stiles’ legs are bouncing up so fast its like they are trying to run away from his own body. Thats how the younger man feels about Derek, like he is trying to run away from Stiles. They’ve been sitting in silence for the last twenty minutes and Stiles feels like he is going to explode if someone doesn’t say something.

 

“Can either of you tell me why you’re here?” the man sitting across from them asks.

 

FINALLY! WORDS!

 

“He won’t sign the papers” Derek grunts

“I don’t want to sign “the papers” ” Stiles says back, finger quoting Derek.

 

“what papers might those be?” he asks

“don’t act dumb,” Derek scoffs, “divorce papers, what other kind of papers would be involved, if we were sitting here with you”

 

Stiles sighs and slumps back into the couch. Counseling, marriage counseling of all things, and they are only there because it took six different people to convince Derek to go. So naturally Derek has the most sour, uncooperative attitude. 

 

Stiles clears his throat “seven months ago he asked for a divorce, well, not so much asked, more like shoved the divorce papers in my face while i’m in the middle of doing the dishes. My hands still wet i looked at them and all i see is his pretty little signature at the bottom the page. When i looked up he was already gone. No explanation, just “papers” now what the hell am i supposed to think of that?” Stiles says scrubbing his hand down in face in exhaustion.

 

“He dropped them in the sink” Derek sighed

“Damn right i dropped them in the sink! I wasn’t signing it then, and i’m not signing it now. Derek likes to leave them around the house. Like notes to “pick of some milk” or “we’re out of bread” “sign the divorce papers” ”

“I've had to have twelve different copies made, Stiles likes to ruin them”

“TWELVE! how ridiculous is that? Like he really thinks that the more he has made the more ill sign them”

“I’m hoping he’ll get the hint”

“Derek likes to hide them” Stiles points out.

“I don’t hide them”

“Doc, i don't know what you consider hiding but finding them in the middle of the magazine i’m reading, under the laundry basket, or in the silverware drawer in the kitchen sounds like hiding to me. If he spent half as much time on our marriage as he did hiding these divorce papers, maybe we wouldn't be here” Stiles shrugs.

 

the mqn takes a breath, “Now, let me ask, Derek why did you file for divorce?” Dr. Moore asks.

 

“well, you.. it uh” Derek stammers.

“oh, let me” Stiles sighs, “two skinny, long legged, big boobed words.. Jennifer Blake. It’s always the secretaries, isn't it?”

“Stiles” Derek whispers, trying to get Stiles to stop talking.

“So, I try to surprise my husband, who has been working an awful lot, by showing up to the office with dinner and i walk in to see Jennifer sitting on Derek’s desk with his hand up her skirt. So, naturally when derek sees me standing in the office doorway he jumps back and shouts ‘Stiles?!’ and do you know what little miss Jennifer says? “who is Stiles?’ WHO. IS. STILES. so i smile, and inform her politely, that i am Derek’s husband” 

“you threw the plate of food toward her head” derek whispered, trying to shrink himself into the couch, not wanting to hear the rest of it.

Stiles looks back to Dr. Moore, “Like i said, polite, and the best part about that whole night, was what she said next… she took one good look at Derek and gasped ‘you’re gay?’

and my very favorite part. Derek replies ‘i’m not really gay, im bi’ as if that makes the entire thing okay. like, ‘hey who cares that i'm married, i like the V as much as i like the D!’ 

“Stiles” Derek hissed.

 

“So, let me see if i understand this” Dr. Moore sighs, “Derek wasn't faithful, yet he is the one asking for the divorce, and you won't sign the papers? Why is it you won't sign the divorce papers?”

 

“Cause i married the idiot, for better or for worse” Stiles shrugged.

 

Derek closed his eyes, he felt like he had been hit by a freight train. Stiles didn't deserve this kind of treatment, thats why he filed for divorce. 

 

“Well, thats our time for today. I know it took a bit of our time to get the ball rolling but i think now that we have some issues out in the air, we can work toward fixing the problems. If you would stop and talk with Glenda in the front office she will be able to set you another appointment to meet again.”

 

As the two men started toward the door Dr. Moore stopped Derek, “Do me a favor Derek, put the divorce papers to the side, don't suffocate Stiles with them. You have to either make an effort to fix your marriage or let Stiles decide on his own that he wants out too. You can't make that decision for him.”

 

Derek nodded before walking out of the door, Stiles was already talking with Glenda about setting up another appointment, Derek caught Stiles eye for half a second before he ducked his head and headed out the front door toward the car. 

 

He debated waiting for Stiles to finish up or go ahead and head back to the office, after a few minutes Derek started the car and went to put it in gear until he noticed Stiles knocking on the passenger window. 

“Um, we have another appointment with Dr. Moore in three weeks. I know its getting close to christmas, but he is booked up until then and after that he is taking time off for the holiday.” Stiles paused to tuck his scarf back into his coat. “Thanksgiving is on thursday, I’m going to my dad and Melissa's, I know Scott and his girls will be there, I think Isaac might pop by too. We haven’t really talked about it so i didn't know what your plans were” he shrugged.

 

Derek let out a breath of air, “i, uh, i’ve got to get back to the office, but we can talk about this later” 

 

Stiles nodded, “You actually coming home tonight or should i expect you in the morning so you can grab a change of clothes before heading back to the office?” 

 

“I'm not sure yet Stiles, I’ll let you know later.” 

 

Stiles took a step back for the sleek black car before pulling his hood up and heading to his own vehicle. Derek watched him through his rearview mirror, ducking his face into his scarf so the wind wouldn't hit his face. He wonders if Stiles wore that scarf on purpose or just out of coincident, Derek had given Stiles that scarf on their second date, it was about this time of year, right before christmas when stiles only scarf was lost, when Derek called it ugly and threatened to throw it out the moving car only for the wind to catch it and it slip right through his fingers. 

 

Derek had felt so terrible, he spent forty-five minutes looking in the ditch before Stiles deemed it gone forever. He had laughed so hard when derek came back to the car when a red nose and a sad face. 

 

“You look like Rudolph” Stiles had laughed and Dereks reddened nose. “did you get left out of all the reindeer games?”

“Stiles i'm so sorry, I was only joking, I wasn't going to actually get rid of it” Derek tucked his face into his own scarf to try and warm his cheeks a little, when he suddenly he looked up at Stiles and smiled. 

“What?” Stiles had asked him

 

Derek unwrapped the scarf from around his own neck and placed it around Stiles. “Have mine, a scarf for a scarf” Derek smiled.

 

Stiles wrapped his hands around the collar of Derek’s coat and pulled him in for a kiss. It was two days before christmas, there was a dusting of snow on the ground and Derek swore he was living in a fairytale. 

Somewhere in the distance a horn was honked and Derek was pulled back into the present. Looking back to see if he could still see Stiles pulling away from building he quickly realized they were no longer living in a fairytale.


	2. I put your picture away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may you never want to keep your hands to yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what an incredible response to the first chapter! I feel blessed already <3
> 
> non beta'd all mistakes are my own. Please be generous with comments and any helpful tips. i do not own teen wolf, i am simply a fan :)
> 
> rated teen and up for now, but will change in the future.
> 
> if something isnt tagged properly PLEASE let me know.

Derek pulled up at the law office he worked for and rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a breath of air. He thought about today, the meeting he and Stiles had with Dr. Moore, their marriage counselor. Marriage counseling, what a joke, Derek knew he had been unfaithful, and although he wouldn't admit it, was still being unfaithful. He has practically shoved the divorce papers in Stiles' face and the guy just wouldn't sign them.

Stiles had once told him that he had found a perfect hiding place for Derek’s divorce papers, the paper shredder.  In a way Stiles was acting like 17 year old Derek remembers, being sarcastic and acting as if the entire situation was a joke. He unbuckled himself and walked into the office, Jen was sitting at the front desk.

“Running a little late today Mr. Hale?” she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

“Had a meeting I was coerced into going to this morning” Derek said walking toward his office.

He shut the door to his office and practically fell into his chair. Running his hands through his hair, it wasn't a bad meeting but Stiles bringing up how all this started had Derek feeling off.  Jen walked in with a stack of files that needed to be filed through from his latest case.

Sitting on the edge of his desk Jen asks “must have been some meeting to put you in this kind of a mood”

Laying the files on his desk and walking around to stand behind his chair she wraps her arms around his shoulders and rests her chin on his shoulder. Derek takes a breath and rests his hands over hers.

“what kind of meeting was it?” Jen asks.

“not one i wanted to go to”

“who could have coerced you into something you didn't want to do?”  walking around Derek's chair sitting down on his lap.

Derek placed a hand on her knee “Stiles”

“ah” she smiles, “did he sign the papers? Was it a meeting with the lawyers?”

“not quite” Derek sighs

“well don't fret, he will sign them soon enough”

Jennifer places a kiss on his lips before standing up, before she heads toward the office door she turns “It’ll all work out in the end” she pushes the door open, “oh and you have a meeting with Green in twenty five” and with a smile she shuts the door behind her.  

…..

After Derek's meeting with Green he heads back to his office, once he gets settled in he checks his messages for find that he was apparently popular this afternoon.

Lydia:

Have you chosen your Thanksgiving plans? Stiles fathers i assume?

Isaac:

turkey day at stiles dad. if you want i can bail? beer instead?

Erica:

Hey going to Boyd’s grams for Tday, wanna join?

Stiles:

Melissa is wanting a head count for Thanksgiving, if you’ve made a decision we’d all like for you to be there...

Lydia:

Also Black Friday shopping, do you need me to get you anything? Ask Stiles too.

Derek and Stiles’ friends and family were mostly aware of what was going on between them, not to the full extent, they didn't know about Jennifer or really why the two men were on the outs of their relationship. Only that there were issues going on that the two were going to work on.

When Stiles had first mentioned marriage counseling Derek had outright laughed in his face. He hadn't felt bad about his reaction until three or four days later when he saw Stiles talking to Scott about it and the look of devastation on Stiles’ face had almost knocked the breath of Derek.

The day after that Derek had stormed up to Stiles, who was doing the dishes in the kitchen and shoved the first ever copy of divorce papers into Stiles wet, soapy hands. Without a word, Derek turned around and headed into his study and shut the door.

After an hour or so of working on the case he brought home that day, Derek emerged from his study to a silent house. He searched the house for a sign of Stiles, without finding a thing he went back into the kitchen to find the sink was still full of dishes. Looking into the now cold water among the dirty dishes and soap suds, at the bottom of the sink, were the divorce papers.

Now Derek looks at the most recent copies of the divorce papers on his desk. He grabs them and goes to stuff them in the bottom drawer of his desk, but once the drawer is open a picture of  Stiles is staring up at him. He had a big, goofy grin on his faces and soaking wet. Derek’s own face buried the crook of Stiles’ neck, their arms wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace.  They were so young then, Stiles was only 19, Derek was 24 and they had been together for nearly a year and a half when they had decided  to sneak over to Lydia’s house to take a dip in her pool. Her maid had caught them with their hands down each others shorts and ran to Lydia right away. She had commemorated that day by taking a picture of them when she found them. It was her gift to the boys when they got engaged, with a note written at the bottom of the photo. “may you never want to keep your hands to yourself”.

Derek threw the divorce papers on top of the picture and slammed the drawer shut. He grabbed his phone, sending a mass text to all those that had gotten ahold of him,

“big case coming up, working Thanksgiving, won't be able to leave the office.”

and a separate text to Lydia “ask him yourself”

 ****  
He couldn't think about wanting to spend time with people who would be criticizing his every move. Judging him for the current standing of his and Stiles’ relationship. With a huff he tossed his phone in the drawer with the picture and the papers and got back to work.


	3. Im with your ghost again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this one isn't so terrible. :)  
> 

Derek doesn't come home that night, Stiles stays up a little later than normal hoping after seeing the therapist that he would maybe make an effort. Apparently one visit clearly didn't work. Stiles didn't expect it too but you can't help but wish for a miracle.

Stiles forces himself to go to sleep. He has to open up the garage in the morning. Stiles laughs to himself, the garage. He has always been good with his hands, loved working on the jeep. It was Derek’s idea for stiles to open his own shop. there were sleepless nights when Derek had to pull Stiles out of the shop after obsessing over some engine he was putting back together.

It was usually Stiles who brought his work home. Often enough Derek would get home, and find stiles bent over the kitchen table fiddling with some filthy part, his nimble fingers ghosting over the gears and bolts. Derek used to stare at those hands, always unsure of how someone so clumsy and jittery could look like he was performing a magic trick while putting the small machine back together.  

So many nights he would drag Stiles into the shower and help his wash the grease off his body. So many nights Derek would whisper to him how he dreamed of Stiles’ hands, and how he would get jealous of those machines, that they were so lucky to have Stiles' hands on them all day. How Derek longed to have every part of his body touched by Stiles' hands.

Now Stiles heads to bed alone, grabbing a pair of gloves on his way upstairs. Before he lays down he slips the gloves on. He stand to look at his own hands without thinking of Derek.

Stiles doesn't open the shop the next day, he spends his time between periods of consciousness, wishing he wasn't alone and sleep plagued with images of Derek. Stiles wakes up two days later to someone wrapping their arms around his middle.

He instinctively knows its not Derek and tears slip silently from his eyes.

“Stiles” Scott whispers “Happy Thanksgiving”

Stiles body shakes, he shakes as Scott nearly forces him takes a shower, on the car ride from his house to his fathers, and shakes even harder when his dad wraps him in a warm embrace.

Thanksgiving went fairly smooth, John almost dropped the pie. Then Isaac did drop the pie. Other than that it was an easy evening. No one brought up why Stiles was so quiet. In some sad way they already knew.

After dinner and a quick nap Lydia decides that Stiles is going Black Friday shopping with her. They leave his fathers house with tupperware full of leftovers ready to spend the night in lines only the insane stand in.

“Can we stop by the office?” Stiles asks once they are in the car.

“Stiles”

“Lydia”

“the black friday sales are starting” she states.

“I'm not going to stay, i.. he’s been working all night. I was just going to drop him off some food.” Stiles shrugs.

Lydia pulls up to the front of the law office, Stiles hops out and walks to the doors slowly. Taking a deep breath unlocks the door and goes inside. The office is silent, but there is a soft light peeking out from the bottom of Derek’s door.

Stiles pushes it open slowly, Derek’s head lays on the desk, his light snore fills the room. Softly Stiles walks over to the sleeping man and sets the containers of food on the desk. The smell of liquor hits him like a smack to the face.

Looking around there is an empty bottle of Jack’s on the floor. Stiles sighs and Derek stirs, something falls to the floor. He leans down to pick it up, waving a hand in front of Derek's face making sure he is still passed out. Grabbing the photo, stiles gasps. A small smile threatens to appear, Its the photo Lydia had given them when they got engaged, just a couple of kids in love.  Stiles places the photo on the desk and silently makes his way out of the room.

Locking the door on the way out, he makes his way back to Lydia's car.

“everything okay?” she asks

“yeah”

“that's all you’re going to say?”

“yeah” Stiles smiles.

Two days later Derek comes home to find Stiles bent over the kitchen table, grease up to his elbows, and fingers ghosting over gears and bolts.

"thank you" Derek says before heading toward the study. Stiles smiles to himself.

 ****  
They spend the next two weeks walking on eggshells around each other. Derek is home most nights, sometimes he finds himself wanting to crawl into bed with stiles, wrapping himself around the younger man and breathing him in. Instead Derek wraps himself up in an old worn out blanket and falls asleep in the guest room. He dreams of Stiles' hands.


	4. Im not your weather man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but you know what they say about the weather. There’s always the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not trying to soften the terror to come with a little bit of fluff.... not at all.

Its two days before their next meeting with Dr. Moore, and Stiles is in the living room surrounded by papers, Derek stands in the doorway and watches as Stiles attempts to pull his own hair out. Finally Derek walks over and stands behind Stiles grabbing his hands as they once again tug at the ends of his hair.

 

“You’re going to go bald if you keep doing that” he chuckles, walking around the couch to sit next to Stiles. “What's got you all worked up.?”

 

“Lenny put in his two week today, and Kyle just got hired on with Dad’s police force. I'm going to need to hire at least three new people to get all this covered” Stiles sighs in frustration.

 

“Only two are leaving, why do you need three?”

“ Big Ron sleeps more than he works, I don't have the heart to fire him. Plus he usually brings in breakfast” Stiles shrugs.

 

Derek laughs and ruffles the younger mans hair. His hands linger at the nape of Stiles neck before he pulls his hands away. Derek looks over the paperwork sprawled out before them and picks one up,

“what do you say i go get us a drink and we can go over these numbers and see what we can do about getting you some help at the shop?”

Stiles smiles at Derek, “that sounds great, thanks”

 

When Derek heads for the kitchen Stiles sends a quick text to Scott about Derek's change in attitude.

Stiles:

What do you think it means?

Scott:

I don't know dude, im not  your weatherman. I cant predict your relationship forecast, you change every ten minutes. Its like trying to predict a storm without ever seeing the sky.

 

Stiles tucks his phone away as Derek walks into the living room, glasses in hand. They spend the next two hours going over the paperwork, deciding that Stiles can in fact afford to hire three new people. There are going to have to be some company changes but all and all Stiles feels much more at peace with his job.

 

Derek watches Stiles put away the paperwork and rinse their glasses in the sink, he walks up behind Stiles and wraps his arms around the brunettes middle and just breathes.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek grumbles into the side of Stiles neck and tightens his hold on the man. Softly mouthing at the tender flesh, sending goosebumps down Stiles spine. He wants to give in, let Derek trail his mouth all over Stiles’ skin, he wants to.

 

“Derek” Stiles moans, “Derek, hey”

 

Pulling himself out of the older mans embrace and turning to face him, Stiles meets Dereks look and his smile falters.

 

“I want to, I really want to” he groans, “but i think we shouldn't rush things, its been a better couple of weeks. Derek i love you, i truly do. but i'm just not ready yet”

 

Derek nods and places a kiss of Stiles forehead. He turns to walk to the guest room when Stiles stops him.

“would you want to maybe stay in our room with me tonight?”

“id really like that” Derek smiles

“as long as you keep your hands to yourself” Stiles chuckles

“ promise” derek laughs following Stiles upstairs and into their bedroom.

 

Stiles wakes up cocooned in a blanket of warmth, feeling well rested and not wanting to do a damn thing today. He snuggled deeper into the blankets and Derek tightened his grip round Stiles waste.

 

“stop wiggling”

Stiles smiles and wiggles a little more.

“stiles, you're going to wish you’d stop”

 

Stiles wiggles one more time for good measure and is pulled back abruptly, his back flush again derek’s front. All of Derek’s front, derek wiggles a little to adjust himself managing to press the length of his morning wood into the crease of Stiles’s ass. They both let out a moan, Stiles sinking his hips back and Derek instinctually moving his hips forward to meet stiles, moaning again at the pressure they quickly stilled their bodies, trying to collect themselves.

 

Everything is still for what seems a lifetime before Stiles closes his eyes and wiggles again. Derek grabs Stiles hip to still him, “what do you say i call in today? I can make us some breakfast”

 

Stiles rolls over to face Derek, “you’d do that? Stay home with me all day?”

“i don't see why not”

 

Stiles is quiet for a moment. “ make that omlette thing i like?”

 

“go hop in the shower, it'll be done when you come back downstairs” Derek smiles

The two men spend the day lounging around the house, watching movies, reading books, and napping. Its a day most people dream about, but you know what they say about the weather. There’s always the calm before the storm.


	5. There you go making my heart beat again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldnt want to keep her waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calm.... soo calm

Derek woke up the morning of their appointment with Dr. Moore feeling good, like if they kept taking these small steps he and Stiles could eventually save their marriage. Stiles was still snoring softly beside him, when Derek rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to make some coffee. About 20 minutes later Derek heard Stiles walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning” he smiled

“morning” Stiles mumbles pouring himself some coffee.

“I wanted to ask you something” Derek says as Stiles sit across from him at the table

“This early?”

“Its not bad” Derek laughs, “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to my office Christmas party with me this weekend”

Stiles stares at him, “are you sure? won't--”

“I'm sure” Derek cuts him, “I'm very sure” he smiles.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles back “Yeah i’d like that”

“Good, finish your coffee, i'm going to get dressed, he have to leave in a half hour” Derek says, kissing Stiles on the forehead as he heads upstairs. 

Derek was waiting in the car as he watched Stiles lock up the house. Once Stiles was seat belted in the car Derek was putting it in reverse and they headed into town for their counseling. It was about a twenty minute drive to the office, Derek rested his hand in Stiles’ knee about half way there, the younger man looked over and smiled, Derek felt a little more settled.

The first ten minutes of their appointment were spent in silence, Dr. Moore would look up at the two men for a minute or two then spend the next five minutes writing in his notebook. Finally he cleared his throat and addressed the men.

“Good afternoon, how are you two doing today?”

“I think we’re doing better” Derek shrugs.

“you think?”

“I think we’re doing better” Stiles repeats

“can you elaborate?” Dr. Moore asks

“Derek has been home more often, he comes home at night rather than staying at of the office and just swinging by to pick up clothes. We spend time hanging out, reading or watching movies. He helped me with my finances for my shop.” Stiles smiled, “he took off work so we could spend the day together. This morning he asked me to go to his office christmas party this weekend”

“that sounds great Derek, sounds like you are putting forth an effort to save your marriage. Now about this holiday party, Derek do you think it’ll be a good idea to bring Stiles into an environment that started the problems? Will Jennifer be present?”

Stiles cringed at the mention of Jennifer, Derek got defensive.

“She shouldn't be there, and if she is she won't be a problem.”

“What do you mean she won't be a problem?” Stiles asks turning to face Derek.

“I've been keeping her out of the office, running lots of errands. If she is in the office i’ve sent her over to Green to refile all his caseloads. He has been keeping her busy during the days to keep her away.”

“I'm sure he has been keeping her busy” Stiles mumbles under his breath.

“What was that Stiles?” Dr. Moore asks

“Nothing” Stiles smiles.

They spent the rest of the session talking about ways to appreciate each other and things they can do to show that appreciation. How to be more verbal about the way they feel, about each other and how their actions affect the other person. Stiles felt lighter when they were done, he found the tips Dr. Moore gave him and Derek would actually help their marriage.

The rest of the week flew by, and before Stiles knew it, it was Saturday. Derek was downstairs going over a case and Stiles was staring into the black abyss that was his closet. Stressing on what to wear to the holiday party tonight, he gave up and called Lydia.

“Hello?”

“I need to you come over”

“Stiles, is everything okay?” Lydia asks, sounding worried.

“yeah.. no.. i don't know. Derek asked me to go to his office holiday party tonight, and i don't know what to wear. I want to look impressive.”

Lydia was quiet. “is the bitch going to be there?”

“Derek said probably not, they sent her out of town to get some file work on a case, but she might be back.”

“I’ll bring you some options”

“Thanks” Stiles smiled.

“Of course, love”

It was nearly an hour later when Lydia showed up at Stiles and Derek’s house. Derek was making them some lunch and Stiles was in the living room trying to watch tv. He was startled when Lydia walked in carrying two bags with her.

“Lydia” Stiles said jumping up to greet her.

She kissed him on the cheek, “Hello, you” she smiles

Derek makes his way out of the kitchen, plate in one hand and tossing a towel over his shoulder with the other.

“Lydia”

“Derek” she nods her head.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks.

“oh Stiles didn't tell you?”

he shook his head.

“.. oh, um Derek, Lydia is coming over, she is going to help me with something” Stiles smiles

Derek chuckles, “would you like to join us for lunch first Lydia?”

“no thank you, Stiles, when you done i’ll be upstairs”

“Okay” He smiled and the red head.

Derek handed Stiles his plate, “Eat quickly, you wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting” he smiled, “just don't choke” Derek turned to head back to the kitchen.

Stiles followed derek, setting his plate on the counter, “Derek” He turned to face the younger man, “Thanks” Stiles said, leaning forward to press a kiss into Dereks lips. 

Surprised Derek gasped into Stiles’ mouth, then wrapping his arms around the boy to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Stiles?” Lydia shouted from their room upstairs.

Pulling apart, Derek sighs, “you might want to take your lunch upstairs. i wouldn't want to keep her waiting” pressing one more kiss to Stiles mouth.


	6. Hugging, touching, and squeezing another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, of course. We’ll take care of this right away Mr. Hale. I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand here we go.

“Are you sure this isn't too fancy?” Stiles asks, tugging on the bottom of his vest.

“Not at all,” Lydia sighs, “you’re going to a holiday party, which requires you to dress nice anyway, but this is a holiday party with lawyers. So we dress up a little more” she smiles.

She walks over to the remaining bags on the floor, “Plus i got Derek a coordinating suit.”

Stiles headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready and when he walks out Derek sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his socks. He looks up to meet Stiles and smiles. 

“you look… incredible” Derek said standing and walking up to the younger man. Derek spun him around slowly, running his hands over the material around Stiles’ waist. 

“Thanks” Stiles smiled back, leaning forward to give Derek a kiss. “Finish up so we’re not late” 

The two men arrived at the party nearly twenty minutes late, as they were leaving the house Derek pressed Stiles against the door, pressing his mouth to Stiles, forcing himself not to rut against the boy, until Stiles’ lips were swollen and red.

When they walked in the party was in full swing, Derek glanced around the room and sighed in relief when he didn't see Jennifer. He took Stiles by the hand and led them to the bar to get something to drink. The two men were making their way around the room, greeting people and listening to their stories. Derek looked over at Stiles, who seemed to be enjoying himself , Derek was feeling good. 

Another hour into the part and Derek excused himself to the restroom, Stiles let his hand graze Derek's ass winking at him as he walked away. Smiling to himself as he walked to the restroom he couldn't help but get excited thinking of Stiles possibly following him in here to continue where they left off at home. 

Washing his hands Derek heard the restroom door open smiling he looked into the mirror to meet stiles smiling face, but it wasn't stiles face that was looking back at him. It was Jennifer’s. Derek stood up quickly, wiping his wet hands in his grey slacks.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked quickly

“I finished you're little ‘errands’ early, so i could make it to the party.” Jen said, slinking her way over to derek, “i see you brought your husband.. thats.. cute”

“Jen, you need to leave” 

“Oh Derek, you don't really want me to leave, its been sooo long since we’ve spent any time together.” She smiled, trailing a hand down Derek’s chest. 

“Jen”

“Hey, i thought id see---” the bathroom door swung open, Stiles standing there mid sentence, mouth open in shock. “ I didn't think i'd see this” 

“Stiles-” Derek started, Stiles held up his hand.

“i'm tired” Stiles says

“then by all means sweetie, go home, ill take care of Derek here” Jen smiled.

He drops his hand and walks over to the pair. “if you weren't such a rude bitch, you’d let me finish..” Stiles takes a breath, “i'm tired. I am so tired of you, you and you're big boobs and long legs ruining my marriage. I'm tired of you not having any sort of respect for not only me but yourself. Because i don't know what sort of daddy issues you have to think it is at all acceptable to sleep with a married man.”

“but--” she tries cut in

“yes, i know, Derek is a part of this too. it takes two to tango, yadda yadda, but i know what Derek's problem is. and thats my problem to deal with because he is my husband, not yours. And if you haven’t noticed these ‘errands’ he has you on, aren't really for your benefit, they’re for his, they’re for me. So, i'm going to say this nicely, and only say it once. Get your hands. off my husband.”

Jennifer stared blankly at Stiles, not expecting him to act upon his words. He took a quick step towards her and Derek and she stepped away. Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom. Walking through the party with his head down, Stiles let go of Derek and headed toward the door. 

“Stiles, Derek are you leaving so soon?” Linda from HR asked, slightly slurring her words.

“I think its best if i leave, one of your employees.. well she was inappropriate towards me in the mens restroom.”

“Stiles! Thats terrible, who was it.?” Linda asked petting stiles arm.

“It was that Jennifer woman, i.. i just need to leave”

“Of course, of course. We’ll take care of this right away Mr. Hale. I'm so sorry.” Linda apologized before walking over to Mr. Cline, the boss, to explain the situation.

When Derek turned back towards Stiles but the younger man was gone. Derek headed out the door to see Stiles get into a cop cruiser, he hoped it wasn't Stiles’ dad that picked him up.

When Derek got home Stiles wasn't there, he wasn't there when he woke up either. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he started cleaning the house to get his mind off of what had happened. When Stiles got home they would talk, Derek would explain what happened with Jennifer hoping Stiles would understand. 

**  
Derek was in the kitchen washing dishes when he heard the front door open and close. Stiles walked into the kitchen and shoved some papers into Derek’s still wet hands. . With his hands still wet he looked at them and all he could see was Stiles pretty little signature at the bottom the page. When Derek looked up Stiles was already gone. No explanation, just papers.    
**


	7. Are you strong enough to be my man,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for better or for worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch... im sorry

“Stiles” Derek said, walking out of the kitchen. “Stiles!” he shouted, looking for the younger man. Derek found them in their bedroom, stuffing clothes into a bag.

“Stiles, what the hell is this?!”

“Don't ask stupid questions” Stiles sighs.

“Its not a stupid question, why the hell did you sign the divorce papers?”

“Its what you wanted wasn't it? you’ve been shoving them in my face for a better part of a year” Stiles says, walking over to the dresser to pull out socks and underwear.

“Yeah, i did.. did, as in the past. I thought we were working on this, i thought thats why we were seeing Dr. Moore” 

“Seeing Dr. Moore clearly didn't help, seeing as i caught Jennifer with her hands down your pants last night.”

“They weren't.. Stiles you walked in as i was telling her to stop.” Derek says quietly.

“If its not jennifer, it’ll be someone else.” Stiles sighs, “and i'm tired of sharing my husband”

“I'm not… Stiles i'm so sorry. I'm sorry. There is no one else. i'm done. i'm sorry” Derek's says, his voice cracking. “What happened to ‘for better or for worse’”

“I'm sorry.” Stiles took a breath, “I'm going to be staying at my dads… if you need anything. um, i'll have my lawyer get ahold of yours. A copy of the papers have been sent over already.” **  
**

 

Stiles grabbed his bags and started heading downstairs. Derek took a moment and watched Stiles retreating figure, he wiped his eyes before following the younger man. Stiles was tossing bags into the back of his jeep, he closed the hatch and walked around to the front opening the driver door. Derek walked out onto the front porch. **  
**

 

“you know i love you, right?” Derek said. **  
**

 

Stiles nodded his head in agreement and got into the jeep. The roar of the jeeps engine was deafening to Derek's ears, Stiles was thankful it was loud enough to cover the sob that escaped. Wiping at his eyes, he backed out of the driveway and headed towards his Dad and Melissa’s. 

****

It took him twenty minutes to get there, and when Stiles pulled into his dad’s driveway both him and Melissa were waiting on the porch for him. Stiles cut the engine and sighed. Opening the door his dad was practically dragging him out of the jeep and pulling him into a hug. Stiles grabbed the back of his dads shirt, tucking his face into the older mans shoulder and began to cry.

“I didn't do anything wrong dad. I didn't do anything” he began to sob. 

“we know sweetie, we know.” Melissa said sympathetically, rubbing Stiles back.

They stood in the front yard for what seemed like forever. Finally Stiles pulled back from his dad’s embrace and started wiping his eyes. 

“Why don't you and Mel go inside and have some tea. I'll grab your bags from the jeep.” John said, patting Stiles on the back. He nodded and Melissa wrapped her arm around the younger man's waist and led him into the house. 

“I think i'm going to take a shower, could use a nap too” Stiles sighs.

“Of course, We changed some things around in your room.” Mel said, following Stiles upstairs.

“not too much though, you father was wary to let some things go.” she smiled. 

They stood in stiles bedroom door, most of his room was the same. 

“We didn't know what you want to do with your posters and books, so we left them the way they were. we did get you a new bed, and some age appropriate blankets.” Melissa chucked, 

“we didn't think you'd want the, uh, stained marvel blankets anymore.”

“this is great, thank you” Stiles hugged her. 

Stiles showered and laid down for a few hours, we woke up to his dad calling his name for dinner. He sighed to himself. He could do this, all he had to do is make it through the meeting with the lawyers and move the rest of his stuff out of their house… Derek’s house. Stiles would have to start talking with Lydia and Scott and see if they knew of any vacancies of local apartments. He loved his father and melissa but he didn't want to impose on the life they’ve started together.

****  
Grunting, he rolled himself out of bed and headed downstairs to spend the evening with his family. He could do this, he was strong enough.   



	8. Shake and bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know these existed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ages..  
> started dating stiles 17/derek 22  
> ch 3. that picture stiles 19/ derek 24 (had been together for a year and a half)  
> married stiles 21/ derek 26  
> divorced/now stiles 25/derek 30

“What about this one” Scott said pointing at the local paper. 

“Yeah, if i want to get mugged on my way home. Thats block is sketchy” Stiles scoffed.

“What about this?” Lydia says sitting at the computer.

“Woah, Lydia thats way out of my price range.” 

“But look at the view!”

“But look at my bank balance!” Stiles sighs

“I don't know guys, I'm not sure how i'm going to afford living on my own. I make money from the shop, but Derek made more money at the office.” 

“Why didn't i think of that sooner” Lydia smiles

“What?”

“what?” Scott repeats.

“The shop”

“I'm not selling the shop lydia”

“uh, you don't have to. you’ve got the upstairs, you’re only using it for storage. We could spruce it up, do some work on it and you can live there!”

“I always knew you were a genius! i can use the money i was going to spend on a deposit and rent to fit it up. this is perfect!”

Scott, Lydia and Stiles make their way downstairs to share their plan for Stiles living arrangements. John and Melissa are in the living room, entertaining Alice and Sydney, Scott’s daughters. “There is no rush Stiles, you can stay here as long as you want.” John sighs.

“I know dad, but I'm 25 i've been living with Derek since i was 20. You have this new life with Melissa and i don't want to impose.”

“Son you’re not imposing, we want you here”

“and i'll still be around for a bit longer. we’ve got to fix up my place before i can move in.”

“and where is this “place” you’ll be moving to?” John asks

“the shop” Stiles smiles

“your car shop?”

“Yeah, i've got the loft above the garage and i don't use it for anything. its in fairly good shape. a little bit of work and it won't cost much more in cilco for bills” Stiles shrugs.

John was silent for a moment. “Its not ideal, but its not a terrible idea. we’ll go look at it this weekend and see what needs to be done before we make any decisions”

\----

A few days later Stiles was sitting in an office with his lawyer, across from them sat derek and his appointed lawyer. It was twenty minutes into their meeting before anyone said anything, both lawyers going through the papers.

“This all seems very reasonable Stiles.” his lawyer Rodriguez says laying the terms out in front of him. “Very simple, Derek is stating you can have whatever you want out of the shared property. The house even, if you choose.”

“i don't want the house.” Stiles states.

“what do you want?” Derek asks.

“just to split the furniture, you can keep everything in the master bedroom. i’ll take everything in the guest room and guest bath. The office is yours although i’ll want to go through it and get the books that belong to me, movies, pictures, things like that.” the younger man sighs.

“what about the kitchen?”

“What about it.”

“its your kitchen, take whatever you want, you’ll probably need appliances, you can have those.”

Stiles laughs quietly, “It'll be too hard to move those, you can keep them. i'll take the dishes and pots and stuff..”

“Well that was simple enough,” Derek's Lawyer says, shuffling through some papers. “Now lets get into monetary value. There are several bank accounts with both your names as account holders, shares, stocks. How would you like to split those.”

Stiles was silent for a moment. “did you say several bank accounts?”

“Yes, there are four accounts total. plus shares, stock and bonds” Rodriguez says.

Stiles looks up at Derek, “He can have them”

“No” Derek fires back quickly

“i didn't know these existed!”

“there still yours, they have your name on them.”

“what are they worth?” Stiles asks. 

Derek drops his head.

“What are they worth?” Stiles asks again turning toward the lawyers.

Rodriguez flips through the papers “on the shared accounts, if split 50/50, roughly two hundred”

“oh” Stiles laughs. “i was worried it was something crazy”

“Stiles” Derek says.

“yeah?”

“thats two hundred thousand.”

“TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND? Derek are you fucking kidding me? Where the hell did you get that kind of money?”

“Savings and investments.” Derek shrugs.

“For what?” Stiles asks

“I don't know, us. for if we ever needed anything.” Derek paused, “college”

“College? what would we need a college fund fo-- oh”

Derek shrugs again. “ I just wanted to be prepared.”

“Well, cheating is a good way to void that preparedness.”

“Gentlemen, do we know what we’re going to do with the accounts.?” Derek's lawyer asks.

“Split them 50/50, if Stiles doesn't want it then it can sit in the account and gain interest until he has a use for it.. like a college fund” Derek says, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Stiles raised his brows at Derek, “You're seriously going tell me what to do.. at our divorce meeting?”

Derk nods once. “I'm done here, if you need anything else you can let me know. We can set up a date later to figure out when to get your stuff from the house.” 

Standing Derek steps away from the table and walks out of the room. Its quiet for at least five minutes as Stiles and the lawyers stare at each other.

“Don't we need to sign something?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, yeah you do” Rodriguez sighs.

Stiles signs his portion of the divorce papers and legal property agreements and takes the paperwork with him. 

****  
“I've got to move out of the house, i'll get him to sign them. Thank you for your time” Stiles nods before walking away.   



End file.
